User blog:Blackdagger01/Nanbaka Review--Episode 14: Nanbaka is a Comedy Anime
Greetings again fellow inmates, guards, and those of the like it is me here again to bring you the first view of Nanbaka's second season. I apologize ahead of time if this review is a bit short as this weeks episode had little to do with the plot and therefore had a bit less to talk about besides what exactly happened in the episode itself. The season decided to begin on a rather interesting note, leaving the plot behind for a bit to remind us that despite how dreary and somewhat dark the last few episodes have been, Nanbaka is indeed a comedy anime. This episode follows our large cast of characters as they go about their daily lives, Jyugo seeming to have completely forgotten about Elf's threat. The episode contains several short skits that show our characters in wacky and arguably fun situations while our narrator searches the prison for anything for any devious plots that could further the story we've been following to no avail. While this episode does indeed take us away from the tension building plot that has been brewing behind the scenes since the start of this anime, I do feel that was the writer's intention. To bring things back to a more light-hearted tone for a bit and remind us all what exactly Nanbaka is all about, showing us the goofy and fun antics that made each of us fall in love with the show when it first starting airing in late 2016. Nanbaka is a comedy anime, it has been from the start and they are letting us know that it always will be no matter how dark the show gets from here on out. The fact that they felt the need to do this really gets me excited to see exactly what path the show will take from here on out. Based on the way the show has switched from lighter to darker tones back and forth truly makes me wonder exactly what definition they're using for the word comedy. Sometimes it seems they're using the modern definition with the cheesy but lovable jokes and quirky antics our characters get up to but then how does one explain the darker parts of the show? Perhaps they are switching back and forth between the original definition of comedy and the modern one. The original idea of comedy was that of satire, making fun of human stupidity and its vices while modern comedy relies on getting a good laugh out of you with a good joke here and there. By switching between the two Nanbaka can remain a comedy and still play around with darker tones. Whether any of this is true or not is still to be discovered, it's simply a theory of mine that I feel would help explain why it is that they feel the need to remind us that Nanbaka is a comedy anime, even going so far as to name an entire episode "Nanbaka is a comedy anime". Only time will tell if my theory holds any water. Until then I look forward to seeing where this anime takes us. If I had to pick my favorite skit from this episode would have to be the brief conversation between Musashi and Kenshirou down in the basement level, Musashi saying that "Herbivore men were popular with women" and Kenshirou thinking that he meant vegetarians made be laugh a bit more than it should have, not to mention Musashi casually reading a book despite being blind made the entire scene all the funnier to me. Tell me down in the comments below, what was your favorite skit from this weeks episode? Thank you for taking the time to read this review and either I or Nearó will see you all next week with another exciting page turning (If there were pages that is) review! Category:Blog posts